Save Me From Myself
by CutDry
Summary: When Danse is stuck training a group of new Brotherhood recruits he meets a woman who doesn't start off on his good side. But he gives her a chance, but is it just because she's now apart of the brotherhood? (bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

"I hear Danse is doing our early morning training, not cool." Haylen complained while angrily stabbing her food with her fork. "I mean today was hard enough, might as well shot ourselves so we can die a quicker death."

All I could do was scrunch my nose and shake my head in disgust. Me and Haylen were fairly new, so within our first few weeks of being here we heard some story's about this 'Paladin Danse' character. And neither of us honestly want to meet him, well at least train with him. I mean all we ever heard was how harsh and strict he was, and that he liked things his way. And a side note neither of is have actually seem him. Lucky us.

"Can we play the sick card?" I ask dropping my spoon on the table and sitting up straighter.

"I dont think that would change a thing... Nice try tho." Haylen says as she continues to assault her food with her fork.

I shake my head and brush some of my short red/Brown hair away from my sweaty mocha skin. I So didn't want to get up tomorrow morning. But this is the price for being in The brotherhood, and we just have to deal with it.

"Well I'm gonna get a shower, not in the mood to eat now." Haylen says dropping her fork on her plate and standing from the table. "See you later loser." Haylen says wrapping her arms around my neck from behind giving me a hug, then leaving the dining area and toward the washing rooms, leaving me alone in the large room.

I wave goodbye even though I know she can't see me since her backs to me.

I sit by myself for a good 10 minutes, slowly finishing my now cold food. After I was finished I pushed my chair back and grabbed mine and Haylens plates. Walking over to the lunch attendent and placing the plates on the counter in front of him. "Here you go." I say giving him a small smile. He just smiled back grabbing the plates and taking them into the back room.

I turn toward the exit and start to head toward my own room, ready for some much needed sleep. I walk out of the dining room and down the hallway. Half way to my room I stop, my bladder told me to stop, turn around, and go to the bathroom. I spin around on my heels and fast walk to the closest restroom.

When I finally make it to the bathroom I open the metal door I see a man with his back toward me wearing a orange BOS suit and black hair washing his hands. The brotherhood believes that we shouldn't have different sex bathrooms, because apparently we shouldn't hide anything.

I let the door go and speed walk my way toward a bathroom stall, I didn't know who this was and didnt really want to meet him in the bathroom.

I open the stall door and go inside, locking the door, and unzipping my suit and sitting on the toilet.

After a few seconds I hear the water from the sink shut off, good he's leaving. After finishing my business I zip up my suit. I flush the toilet and unlock the stall door stepping out of the small space.

And I see the man, sitting on the floor untying his boots.

Seriously?

I casually walk over to the sink, turning it on and rubbing my hands under the cold water. After a quick rinse I turn off the water and turn around, randomly shaking my hands in the air.

"Do you mind?" the man's deep voice rang out wipping away some of the water that hit his face. I didn't know he was standing and close behind me, well... Good first impression.

"Sorry didn't know you were that close behind me." I say looking up at him.

"You should know where your brothers and sister's are at all time." he throws back narrowing his eyebrows at me, looking down at me since he was taller that me.

"My bad." I say giving him a awkward smile and try to leave, but I didn't get so lucky. He grabbed my upper arm and spun me back around so I was looking at him again. "Who are you?"

"A brotherhood soldier in training What else would you think? A synth?" I ask back.

"You can never be to careful, their sneaky little bastards... And I've never seen you around here before, or at least you don't look familiar." He says letting to of my arm.

"No I'm not a synth, and yes I'm new, only been here for around a week, still in training." I inform him. But all he does is stare down at me. That look of doubt on his face.

"Ok." he simply says "Name?"

"Adrian... Adrian Warren."

He nods "Adrian... Warren" He says in a whisper to himself. I raise my eyebrows as turns around and walks out of the room.

Alrighty then...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::111111111111111111111111111111111111111

::NEXT DAY::

I finished gathering my things for this mornings training event. I just finished my pretrain stretching and filling up my water bottles and was ready to go down to the training yard.

I picked up my duffle bag and walked out of my small room. I walked down the hallway walking by other brotherhood soldiers and scribes. I walked down the stairs and out of the Prydwen and over to one of the vertibirds. There was about 6 others waiting in the vertibird, ready to for the short trip down to the Boston Airport and to the training yard.

I gave a kind smile to the others and climbed into the vertibird and sat in between two seats since they were all taken. I placed my bag on my lap and sat in silence, waiting for the pilot to get here.

A few more new people like myself, along with Haylen, showed up and so did the pilot.

"Welcome soldiers! Glad you picked to join the brotherhood." He said flipping some switches on the panels after sitting down. After a final flip of a switch the veriybird roared to life and the propellers started spinning and making lots of noise. "HANG ON TIGHT!" he yelled over top of the load noises. Everyone grabbed something steady and waited for flight.

We slowly lifted off the pad, floating in the air. We started to drift away from the Prydwen "OK SO JUST A FEW THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE WE LAND. 1.) RESEPCT ALL YOU SEE, THEY WORKED HARD FOR THIER RANK. 2.) THERE WILL BE A WOMAN NAMED INGRAM WAITING FOR YOU, SHE'LL BE TAKING ALL YOU TO THE TRAINING YARD. 3.) PALADIN DANSE WILL BE TRAINING YOU GUYS, GIVE HIM RESPECT, YOU'LL GET RESPECT BACK." the pilot yelled maybe a little louder than needed, but he was just trying to get his points across.

Not long After his speech he landed on a landing pad near the Airport, where a woman in some broken power armor stood. "Good luck soldiers, make the brotherhood proud!" the pilot says as people start to jump out. I was the last to jump out, I waved a friendly goodbye at the pilot as he starts to take off, he waved back and starts to head back toward the Prydwen.

I turned toward Ingram and the group surrounding her. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I'll be taking you to the training yard where you'll be training with one of our most impressive paladins... Show respect and listen well, your all gonna end up being soldiers, so lets make elder Maxson proud... follow me." she says turning around and walking toward the entrance of the Airport.

The group follows closely behind Ingram as she tells us some information about the brotherhood that we probably already knew, stuff like Liberty Prime, some other brotherhood locations, ect.

We continue to walk straight until we reach the training yard. Once there Ingram makes is stand in a straight line, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'll ba getting Paladin Danse, stay put." Ingram says walking into the big building beside the yard. After a while a man in some nice power armor walks out, examining us, slowly walking down the line taking in out faces.

"Hey! It bathroom guy." I whisper to Haylen who happened to be standing by me.

"What?"

"I had a short conversation with him in the bathroom.." I explain.

"Did he seem nice?" Haylen quickly whispers since he's halfway down the line, and getting close to the end where we were.

"He seemed... weird, different." I spat out.

Once he got to me and Haylen he stopped. Looking back and forth between us. "Would you like to share what you two thought was so important?"

"Nope." I quickly said after. Which got me a dirty glare. "Hmmm didn't know you where in my class Warren, DONT screw up." he said raising his voice. I just quickly nod looking up into his Brown eyes.

"Sorry sir." I said wanting all the attention off me.

But he just stood there... Looking at me, i looked down at the ground and away from him, showing I didn't want to do this anymore. He then lifted my head up with his hand and leaned in really close. "Respect." he growled and jerked his hand away, walking away and toward the middle of the yard.

Well... I was in for a fun time.

1111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::1111111111111111111111111

A/U:

 ** _Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up by Sunday at the latest... Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed, sorry for any misspelled words XD ;P_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for how late this is I was with my sister for 4 days helping her prepare for her baby! And she don't have WiFi so I am so sorry... But I plan to have another chapter up soon, sorry for how short this is and I hope you enjoy and reveiw:**

 **michelle(geust): here you go love! Sorry for the lateness and the short chapter :)**

 **1111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::1111111111111111111111111111**

My legs felt like jello at this point, along side a pain I haven't felt in a long time. I seriously hated running and the fact that Danse was making is run 10 time around the base was a nightmare.

The whole group had to run it together, Danse wanted to teach us to never leave someone behind, and that of someone starts to slow down we're willing to slow down with them, even though we're on a time limit. He always had some sort of lesson to teach.

After a moment we past Danse again meaning that this was our 9th lap. Our last one. But you could see the tiredness in the way we all ran. When we first stared off we wanted to show that we were soldier material, so we would sprint and try to be at the front of the group... But now we were at the point where I'm surprised that we weren't taking turns carrying each other when Danse couldn't see us anymore.

After passing a corner and out of Paladin Danse's sight I feel a light tap on my shoulder."This. Sucks." Haylen breathes out running along side me. It was hard to even respond since my lungs were begging for me to stop and just breath.

"Almost. Done." I reply, since we are almost halfway done with the lap by now.

After what felt like eternity we turned the final corner and Danse was in our sights. We all made it to Danse and stopped, taking breathes. I've never heard breathing so loud.

"Alright, good job soldiers. Now line up!" Danse ordered once we gathered our breath. We all stood in a line and waited for his after training speech.

"Good run. But if you thought that was hard your gonna be begging for mercy later on." Danse says in a stern voice. "Your ride to the Prydwen is waiting for you all, I sat up a meal for your hard work today, so go eat and get some rest, get prepared for tomorrow. Dismissed!"

I walked out of line and over to a wrecked car and grabbed my duffle bag that I left beside it. And headed torward the vertibird.

11111111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::111111111111111111111111111111

After we were dropped off at the Prydwen Paladin Danse treated us to a large meal that we were told we were getting. It was the most food I've ever seen in forever.

I sat by myself at a table in the corner of the lunch room, which was completely fine with me since Haylen was hitting it off with Rhys, another brotherhood recruit that she got acquainted with on the way back here.

I keep ahold of my cup of what passed off as fresh waterand watched my friend smile and giggle like a school girl. I thought it was sweet and different to see her connect with someone who wasn't me.

I placed to cup to my lips and drank the water trying to keep my eyes on my friend. I watched as he got up and grabbed her cup, to go get her a refill. As soon as he left she looked at me and have me a huge smile and thumbs up. I returned the thumbs up and lowered my hands once he came back.

I place my cup on the table and pushed my chair back, wanting to get something other than water.

I went over to the table where they had just rows of Nuka Cola's for everyone's enjoyment. I grabbed one and used the end of the table to pop the cap off. I watched as the bubbles leaked out of the top, into my hand and then the floor.

I then raised the bottle and took a large drink of the sweet liquid.

"You gonna clean that up?"

I quickly removed the Nuka Cola from my lips and to my right, where Danse was just standing against the wall. I swolled what was still in my mouth. "What?" I say rubbing my mouth with the back of my hand.

"The soda on the floor, that came out of your drink." he said as of I was the dumbest thing known to man.

"OH! Yeah, sure thing.." I said crouching down to the floor by the mess I made. Then realizing I didn't have a napkin. And I didn't know where any were so I just pulled down my sleeve a little past my hand and cleaned up the floor.

Once the floor was clean I stood back and and Just saw Danse laughing and shaking his head.

"What? I did as asked." I said confused at why he was laughing.

"There's napkins right there." he said pointing to table with all the food on it.

"Well, guess I got this sticky for nothing."

"Well maybe of you looked around." Danse shrugged.

"Maybe." I said

"So Warren... What do you you think of the brotherhood?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"Small talk?"

He just shrugged and waited for a answer

"So far so good. I guess I just wanted a little something to take my mind off everything... this seemed like a good idea." I explain.

"You gotta table? Like are you eating?"

"Yep, right over in the corner over there." I point behind me.

"Thought you and Haylen were friends? So why are You alone, she mad?"

"No, not at all. She's just making a new 'friend'." I said with a large grin, turning my head and looking at my friend.

"I see." he said directing his eyes toward where I was looking.

Then just of moment silence fell over us, not terribly uncomfortable, just... a little.

I looked back at Danse and he just have a half smile.

Now the awkward feeling was fully there.

"Well I'm going to go get a shower and you know... whatever else needs done. So... Goodnight Danse." I said tossing my half empty bottle into the trash that he was standing beside.

"Goodnight, and you just head to the shower, I'll grab your plate and throw it away. Gotta clean up this place once everyone leaves anyway. You honestly didn't have to clean up the soda I just made you do that for respect purposes."

"Thank you, and your all about teaching lessons...huh?" I said as I was slowly backing away from him and toward the exit.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it Warren."

"Call me Adrian." I said giving him a cheeky smile. Then turning around and heading toward the shower room.

11111111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::111111111111111111111111111111111

I plopped down on my bed making it squeak as I take my purple towel and rub my damp hair. I was in some sweat pants and a large shirt and was ready for bed.

With one last run through my hair I try to dry it more then place the somewhat wet towel on my drawer that's beside the head of my bed.

I lay down and bring the blanket over my body and reach for my lap to shut off the light. I close my eyes and think about what tomorrow has to offer

111111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::11111111111111111111111111111111

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for misspelled words XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Open up!" a male voice rang on the other side of my door while knocking on it loudly. My eyes shot open and my heart raced. That scared the shit outta me.

I angrily throw my blanket off myself and sit up and throw my legs over the side of my bed, all while the man still knocked in my door.

"I'm coming! Chill!" I said loudly for him to head me, it was to early for this. I stood from my bed and walked over the door and swung it open harshly."yes?" I say sqinting my eyes at the hallway light that hit me instantly.

"Morning." the man with gray hair and facial hair said while handing me a paper some information in it. "Read up in that, it was sent by Ingram to you and some other new recruits." he said as I grabbed to paper into my own hands and scanned it. "Alrighty." I say looking up at him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah... You might wanna put on some shorts or something before you answer the door next time." he said quickly turning to the side and walking to the room next door... and knocking on it repeatedly as he did mine.

I look down and realise in not wearing any pants, must have taken them off in the middle of the night, but I was wearing a large shirt that covers just a little of my lower region. "Wow... Im the best at first impressions." I sarcastically say to myself as it slam my door shut.

I feel my wall near my door until I find the light switch and flip the lights on. Once the light brightens up my room I walk over to my bed and sit on it, looking over the paper the man have me.

After reading the paper it was overall just a list of the new brotherhood recruits and the fact that Elder Maxon wanted us to all meet up on the Prywen deck later today.

I folded the paper and rested it on my desk near the head of my bed. I take a quick glance at my clock that hangs on my wall above my bed.

"Time to get the day started I guess." I say standing from my bed again grabing my clothing that's at the foot of my bed and head out my door, not really caring that I was just wearing a shirt, it covered enough and I was hoping I would get to the bathroom quickly since it wasnt far from my room.

As I exit my room and make my way down the hallway I hear someone clearing there throat, clearly trying to catch my attention. I look over my shoulder and see Danse approaching me with his arms crossed. "Is that really appropriate clothing Warren?"

"I know, but the bathrooms right there." I say pointing to the bathroom a few feet away from us.

"Still." he says shaking his head looking down at the ground.

"Sorry sir." I say quickly turning around and walking to the bathroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::111111111111111111111111111111111111

I looked into the mirror as I used my fingers to comb out my wet hair. I was fresh out of the shower, my clothes already on and ready to go to the deck for whatever reason Maxon wanted to see us for.

I parted my hair the way I always wore it and was ready to head out.

I grabbed the shirt I was wearing before my shower and walked out of the bathroom and toward my room. Once to my room I open my door and throw my shirt onto my bed and grab a small backpack that has just a few needed things inside.

"Hurry up slow ass... Lets get something to eat before we head to the deck." Haylens voice rings behind me.

I throw the strap of my bag over my shoulder and turn toward her. "You got a letter this morning to?"

"Yep, I don't see why your bringing that thing, we dont even know why he wants us." Haylen says pointing to my bag.

"I bring this everywhere."

"Alright, whatever floats your boat." Haylen says backingout of my room and out of my sight.

"Wait up!" I yell and jog to catch up with Haylen.

11111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::11111111111111111111111111

After our quick meal Me and Haylen walk out into the Prywen deck where 11 other chatty people stand, also waiting for Maxon.

We're only out there for a short period of time when the sound of the door leading to the deck opens with a loud creeking noice. Everyone instantly stops talking and look toward the door.

There stands a man in a very nice and clean coat and neat black hair, its Maxon. Everyone quickly straighten up and our hands go behind our back in respect.

And he stands beside a fully suited Paladin Danse.

"Glad to see you this fine afternoon." Maxon says flashing a pearly white smile while walking to the top of the steps, but never going down them. "This morning You select few got a letter." his smile fades and he become serious. "I've been watching you all train and I want you all to prove yourselves to me and the brotherhood your true strength. I'm sending all of you for a fairly quick supply run for some things needed around here. You'll all be going with Paladin Danse here and retrieve idems on the list. Complete this task with a good rating from Danse and there will be a surprise for you in store. Dis-missed! Good luck soldiers." Masons completed his speech, turning on his heel and entering the Prywen, leaving Danse alone on the deck.

"Alright everyone lets get a move on." Danse says rushing down the steps and over to a vertibird. After Danse enters the vertibird everyone follows after him climbing into the roaring aircraft.

Once inside I sit in a seat with Haylen sitting on one side of me and Danse standing on the other. "Hang on! We got a ways to go!" The pilot yells over the noise as we lift off the Prywen and into the air.

"So where are we going exactly?" I ask kinda loudly looking at Danse.

"Just a small abandoned town 10 or 15 miles away." He answers without looking at me, keeping his gaze on the land passing below us.

"I see, so what all are we going for?"

"I'll answer all questions when we get there." He snaps crossing his arms letting out a sigh.

"My bad." I say to myself, low enough for him hopefully not to hear.

"Sorry soldier. I'm just making plans before we get there, didn't mean to get short with you." He responds to my apparently loud enough remark, looking at me with seriousness.

"I understand. Continue your planning." I look away from his gaze and at my feet.

"Right." He mumbles looking back out at the world below us.

1111111111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::1111111111111111111111111111

"Come back in 3 days. This spot. Around noon." Danse says to the vertibird pilot. The man nods and wishes us all good luck as he takes off.

We made it to our destination, the town was quite large and no life that we can see. Our whole team stood in a line and waited for our directions or orders.

"Listen up." Danse says with authority to get our absolute attention. "This is what's going to happen. We're going to split up into group of three and search this place and meet up here, this spot, in 3 days at noon. I'll be going with a group east, since there's been a high sighting of raiders in the direction. The other groups will go south and west. I'll let you pick your teams, and who will be following me east. I'll give you five minutes."

After a moment of us just looking back and forth at each other Haylen finally speaks up "ok listen up." Haylen says clapping her hand to get everyone's attention. "Me, Adrian, Rhy, and Paul will head out with Danse. You three go west the rest go south. Sound good? Great!" Haylen says not giving anyone a chance to say anything.

Haylen grabs my wrist and drags me over to where Danse is standing checking our surroundings. "We got our teams seat up." Haylen announces pulling Danse out if his own thoughts.

"That was quick, Just you two?"

"What? No... Paul! Rhy! Let's get a move on." Haylen yells at the still confused soldiers. But just after a second of confusion they walk there way over by us.

Danse shakes his head at the sass of Haylen and the confusion of the soldiers. While I just giggle about it. "Guns ready? Not gonna lie. Things could get messy."

Everyone gives a nod in union. We're ready.

"Good...now here's the plan."

11111111111111111111111111::Fallout4::1111111111111111111111111111

 **short... I know... Sorry for misspelled words and I'm halfway done with the next chapter :) see you next time**


End file.
